Today, the computer gaming industry is a multi-billion dollar industry. Such popularity may be due in part to faster computing devices, higher quality graphics, and better quality games. Moreover, the popularity of many online multiplayer games may also be due to the availability of cost-effective broadband Internet access by the game players. With higher bandwidth, and lower latency than dial-up services, more players are able to join online games.
While technology improvements can be attributed at least in part to the popularity of online games, it is also likely that many players may participate in online game activities for the social aspect of the games. That is, online games provide a game player with an opportunity to interact with other game players and share experiences. Therefore, many online game players may desire more opportunities, in the online game, to interact and share their experiences with other game players and/or potential game players. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.